


Are You Like Magnus?

by Shadowtravelingtitans



Series: Simon/Sebastian AU [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Sebastian and Magnus are mentioned, Simon-centric, a BROT3 if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtravelingtitans/pseuds/Shadowtravelingtitans
Summary: “Are you like Magnus?” Simon stared at the shadowhunter with a confused expression.“Jace, what the hell? You know I’m a vampire. Right? Did the fangs not give it away?”Now it was Jace’s turn to roll his eyes.“Not like that you idiot. I meant like...” Suddenly Jace got quiet, opting to stare at his boots than look at Simon directly. Simon quirked an eyebrow.





	Are You Like Magnus?

“Are you like Magnus?” Simon stared at the shadowhunter with a confused expression.

“Jace, what the hell? You know I’m a vampire. Right? Did the fangs not give it away?” 

Now it was Jace’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Not like that you idiot. I meant like...” Suddenly Jace got quiet, opting to stare at his boots than look at Simon directly. Simon quirked an eyebrow.

“Like what then? Fashionable, because let me tell you I could not pull off half of his outfits.” He heard someone snort behind him and turned to see Alec trying to hide his smirk.

“Of course not. You look like a trash can.” He stated, moving to sit next to the vampire. Simon gazed mockingly at the taller Lightwood, a hand over his heart.

“Why Alec, no wonder Magnus swoons, why with such a way with words, I don’t know how you managed being in the closet as long as you did.” Alec merely flipped him the bird. They turned their heads back to Jace when he cleared his throat. 

“No, I meant. Umm...what’s the word Magnus calls himself Alec? Be-sexual?” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Bi. Bisexual, that’s the word. By the Angel, Jace.” His parabatai waved his hand dismissively.

“Yeah, that one. Are you that?” He asked, focusing back on Simon. Simon shrugged, before move his head around in a ‘maybe, kind of’ motion.

“I’m not bisexual per se, I’m actually pansexual, but in some places people consider bi to be an umbrella term for it, but in other places they treat it as a separate kind of thing. If I’m being honest, I just love to love people and I have no real limits to who I’m capable of loving.” He finished off with a shrug. He felt Alec and Jace stare at him and he really wanted to vampire speed away from their gazes. It was always super awkward for him to explain his sexuality since it wasn’t a really well known or televised orientation. Still, he thinks it makes sense.

Alec stared for a little while longer, before nodding. 

“That’s cool. I didn’t really think there was anything else besides straight, gay, and bi.” Jace nodded, before stealing one of Alec’s fries. His parabatai swatted at him, but his fry was gone. 

“That’s understandable, you guys were raised in a really homophobic place. And if I’m being honest, most mundanes don’t know other sexualities exist outside of those three either. Really its the education system’s fault, but I’ll spare you the details of my extensive three a.m. red-bull, wikipedia lgbt adventure.”

Jace snorted, as he’d seen first hand how out of hand Simon’s red-bull research went. Seriously, he never knew so much about the history of fashion until Simon came into his room, bored to tears and wanting to learn all about the history of the Victoria Secret Fashion show. He watched as Alec seemed to try and find the words to continue the conversation. If Jace was being honest, sometimes the similarities between Simon and Alec were a little off putting. He wonders if in another life Alec would be like Simon, bubbly and unabashedly curious. They already shared the unwavering loyal and unprecedented capacity to love people. Alec was just way cooler and Simon tripped on air. Then again, his parabatai wasn’t exactly graceful either. He wonders whether they noticed their similarities.

“Where do you get your information? You know, about LGBT?” Alec mumbled, clearly embarrassed to ask Simon anything. If the vampire noticed the hesitation, he didn’t mention it.

“I usually get them from the library, I can get you some books. They have a pretty decent collection and occasionally I can convince them to purchase newer, more accurate books.” He replied cheerfully, enjoying that Alec was actually talking to him about a topic that didn’t make him feel inferior to shadowhunters in anyway. Alec nodded and mumbled a thank you, and Simon gave him a blinding smile, before pausing and turning back to Jace.

“Why did you ask? About me being pan?” He questioned, narrowing his eyes. Jace smirked before leaning towards Simon.

“Well cause I saw someone checking out a certain tall blonde shadowhunter.” He drawled wiggling his eyebrows. Simon scrunched his face up in disgust.

“Ew, no, why? Look objectively you’re attractive, but you are so into my best friend it’s nauseating.” Jace sighed, before cuffing him on the head.

“Not me, you dumbass.” He muttered. Alec perked up.

“He’s right. He said tall shadowhunter. Jace over here is a small man.” He added nonchalantly, causing Jace to flip him the bird. 

“Not everyone’s a giant Alec.” His parabatai just stuck his tongue out. “Anyway, I meant Sebastian Verlac. You know, the guy you saved like some damsel in distress, which honestly is so new for you, since you’re usually the damsel.” Simon rolled his eyes.

“It’s true, being the hero was exhausting. I’ll gladly go back to playing the damsel if that means I get carried around in strong arms.” He quipped, causing Alec to nod in agreement. Jace rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Simon, you can remain a damsel. You’re still avoiding the question. Do you like Sebastian Verlac?” He question. Alec cuffed his parabatai on the head.

“Stop being so nosy. By the Angel, you’re a worse gossip than Raj.” He reprimanded before turning to Simon.

“So Sebastian?” He teased, and Jace gawked at him while Simon blushed.

“Wait, why can you ask, but I can’t?” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Because I’m gay and you’re a hetero, this is beyond your level of expertise.” Jace rolled his eyes, but quieted down anyway. He still took Alec’s fries. He’ll stay silent, but he’ll eat. Simon laughed, enjoying how open Alec was now about his sexuality. There were a lot a bad things that happened in life, but being in the closet was definitely a tough one. He remembers. When Alec turned his attention back to him he sighed. 

“Well I mean, he’s cute. And he’s kind of easy to talk to. He’s a shadowhunter, but he’s not like you guys right? You and Jace are like tough guys and Sebastian’s kind of like...like me. A little nerdy and clueless, but super sweet. I don’t know, I don’t even know if he likes guys and the way the Institute still treats you, despite you being the head, you know, is telling of how much underlying homophobia is still here. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is that, just cause I like him doesn’t mean anything will happen.” He rushed out in one breathe. Because really, talking about his feelings with Clary was hard sometimes, but talking with Alec and Jace, that was a different level of hard. 

He didn’t really know how to go into detail about how he’s never really dated a guy before, or the fact that the last guy he did like called him some not so nice things and made it a point to make his life miserable. And of course, it’s not like Simon is unfamiliar with rejection or unrequited feelings, but it’s exhausting having your heart on your sleeve. Still, talking to someone couldn’t hurt, right? He felt Alec pat him on the shoulder, in a very Alec-esque way. 

“Well, I know I got lucky with Magnus being so open and knowledgeable and patient, so I don’t know how it was like to be him, putting himself on the line for a Shadowhunter, but if it’s any consolation, I think Sebastian might surprise you. ” He replied, looking into Simon’s eyes. The vampire really wanted to believe him, he really did, but he wasn’t so sure. Still it was nice to have the support.

“Thanks Alec.” He whispered. Alec patted his shoulder once more before getting up. 

“Alright, I’ve got to go and yell at Raj about breaking the coffee machine, Jace you can have the rest of my fries since you’re an asshole and eating them anyway,” Jace grinned and mumbled a thank you around the four fries he had shoved into his mouth. “And Simon, I expect the library books on my desk by tomorrow.” With that he walked away.

“Aw, he likes me. I’m so happy.” Simon teased. Jace shrugged.

“I think he’s just glad that there are more LGBT people he can talk about Magnus to.” He added. 

“Let me have this you fry leech.” He grumbled at the blonde, who simply threw his head back and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this could be considered part of the whole Simon/Sebastian Thing I'm doing because, well that's how I'm living my life. Also Jace and Alec are parababros, Alec and Simon are friends, Jace and Simon are friends, and they talk about boys and feelings. Honestly, my fav concept.
> 
> I might do more Alec/Simon because I feel like they are so similar.
> 
> Anywho I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
